


Anything for You

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: When Evil Rick and Evil Jerry, from a separate dimension, kidnap Morty, whilst Rick is on Vacation in a different dimension.When Rick returns home, he finds that all of his family is dead, except for Morty, who is nowhere to be found.Three years later, Rick is almost killed by a person in a black attire.A RickxMorty Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story will begin, where the summary begins.  
> Just Saying!!

Morty watched as they slaughtered his family, and then turned to him.  
"Isn't that his helper?" One asked.  
"Yeah.. Yeah it is." The other said.  
The picked him up by the shoulder  
Morty was paralyzed in fear.  
"You'll be coming with us." They knocked him out, and threw him in their ship.  
Morty laughed as the girls surrounded him.  
"I..." He said before belching, "gotta go." He then left. He and Morty were supposed to be checking out a new dimension as soon as he had gotten back.  
When he returned, he gagged at the smell of blood.  
He pushed open the door calling the names of his family.  
"Morty? Beth? Jerry? Summer?" When none of them responded he began searching the house.  
He soon found the corpses of all of his family, all except the one he cared for the most. Morty.  
Rick began fearing for the boy. 

Three years Later  
Rick is drinking in a bar, whilst thinking about his latest invention, when suddenly a gun is put to the back of his head.  
He turns to see a person wearing all black. Their face is covered, and the gun is unlike anything Rick has ever seen.  
Rick looks at the person holding it.  
"Can I" He belches "help you?"   
The person clicks the gun. "You haven't changed a bit." The person said.  
Rick quickly moves, and falls to the floor. He gets up and runs from said person.  
"Damn it!" The person swears. Then begins chasing Rick.  
Rick pulls out his own guns, but the assassin like person, dodges everything! As if they know exactly what he has in store.  
Finally, without anymore ideas, Rick grabs his dimension teleporter.  
He falls into his garage and gets into his ship, then quickly remembers he left something inside.  
Once he gets inside he's shocked to see the assassin person. The person is staring at a picture of Rick and Morty. And upon hearing Rick enter grabs his gun and lifts it, pointing directly at Rick.  
Rick looks at the picture.   
"Good kid." He mutters.  
"Excuse me?" The person asks.  
"The boy in the picture. He was a good kid." Rick said.  
"What.. happened to him?" The person asked.  
Rick shrugged, "I don't know." He said be fore belching. "He was gone, before I could come back." Rick slowly approached, and picked up the picture, then ran.  
He ran, and jumped into his ship.  
He flew out as fast as possible.  
The assassin didn't even move, "I have a mission to finish." He muttered, before wiping a tear.


	2. Who is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick will discover who this Assassin is.. And what they want.

Rick went to the one person he Knew would be able to tell him everything.  
He went into the room.  
Then soon Jerry walked into the room.  
"Jerry!" Rick said.   
Jerry rolled his eyes, "I hate you."  
Yes. This was Jerry, from a dimension in which, he knew small details about Very Important Things.  
"What is it you need This time?" He hissed.  
Rick belched, "What if I just came to see a friend?" He asked.  
Jerry shook his head. "That's exactly what you said last time." He said.  
"Okay okay." Rick said. "There's this guy trying to kill me." He said. "He wears all black, and doesn't talk much." Rick said.  
"He goes by the name of M - Zero Three." Jerry said. "Contrary to what you think he isn't an assassin. And, if you REALLY want to find him, he'll be here." Jerry said writing down a Dimension name & Address.  
Rick smirked, "Thanks Jerry." He said before leaving. Rick left and immediately went to find this M Zero Three person.  
When he got to the dimension, he found M-03, he was standing outside of a house. In this dimension, Rick never left and stayed with his family.  
Rick was confused. Why would this guy be here.. Of all places?  
He snuck up behind the guy and the rolls were switched, now M-03 was the one with a gun to his head.  
"M Zero Three, is it?" Rick asked before belching.  
He turned to face Rick, before taking off his mask.  
"No.. You can call me Morty."  
Rick backed away.  
"M..Morty..." He said stunned.   
Morty pulled out his gun.  
"I've waited a Long time for this." Morty said.  
Rick furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What are you talking about Morty?" He asked.  
Morty held the gun, ready to pull the trigger.


	3. Rick and Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a summary.

Morty stares at Rick.  
Rick having mixed emotions, is unsure what to do.  
Morty groans and throws the gun on the floor.  
"Three years of training.. For what?" He asked.  
Rick looks at him surprised.  
"Why." He belched. "Why didn't you do it?" He asked.  
Morty looks down, "You don't understand. After that night I was so upset. I missed everyone so much.." He said. "But.. I was.." He choked on his words. "I was thankful.. That you weren't there. I was Thankful!" He cried, "That out of all of my family, at least they didn't hurt you." Morty cried. He fell to his knees crying.  
Rick hugged him.  
"No. I do understand." He said, his belches finally gone for a while. "When I saw them.. dead.." He said. "I hoped that you were okay." He said, "it drove me nuts, that I wasn't in the least concerned with them. I was just.. Worried about... About You." He said.  
Morty looked up surprised.  
Rick stared down at him. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  
Morty's face heated up. Rick stared at Morty blush, only then realizing he was hard.  
Morty noticed to.  
"Umm. Rick.." He said.   
"I know." He said.  
"Awkward.." Morty said.  
Rick grabbed Morty and pulled him to his ship, and after pressing a button, it turned into a house.  
Rick pulled Morty into a bed room.  
"Rick."  
Rick said nothing.  
"Rick." Morty said again.  
"Yeah Morty." He asked.  
"I'm " he began whispering.  
"I can't hear ya Morty." He said.  
"I said I'm a Virgin." Morty said.  
Rick stopped. "Oh..." He said.   
He didn't say anything for a short while.  
"It's okay," Morty said. "I'd be happy if you were my first." He said, blushing furiously.  
Rick lead him to the bed.  
They began kissing.


End file.
